The Battle
by Panda Playground
Summary: When Elena falls for Klaus' spell, will Stefan be able to safe her? Or will it be Damon? Can the two brothers put their own issues aside, to rescue Elena, or will their jealousy ruin it all?


I force myself not to notice the staring looks, directed at me and my brother. This is my first day in my new school. My first day in school after my parents died. When you're new at a school, especially when you arrive when the year is almost halfway through, you're already looked at. Combining this with their knowledge that my parents had died, is a recipe for lethal stares. When I do dare to lift my head, I can see the judging faces. " How did her parents die? Why did she leave her old school? Did she have anything to do with her parents' death?" I could almost hear them thinking this. In fact, I think I just heard someone saying this.

"Misses Gilbert?" I hear someone saying. I turn around to face the principal. It still surprised me how young he was. He seemed as if he just graduated.

I nod at him, conforming that I am, indeed, Elena Gilbert.

"It's a pleasure of mine to have you in my school. I have your schedule with me, so you know where to be." The principal says. I wished he had just stayed in his office. Since my parents' death, everyone has been treating me differently. The principal for example. He comes out to greet me, brings me my schedule, while everybody has to go get it themselves. But I nod, and smile, accepting my schedule.

The bell rings, and I rush to my first class, only to discover that I had landed in a classroom full of Barbie dolls, and plastic looking guys. The ones you see in magazines. I sigh and walk towards the last free seat. All the way in the back. _Perfect _I think. _ The perfect spot to drown in my sorrows. _

The day went by so terribly slow, it seemed as if it was never going to end. But it did. And I rushed outside, hoping aunt Jenna is already there. But she isn't, and neither is Jeremy. I stand there and wait, watching all the students leave. I feel like I'm the last person here, but then a car pulls up. As it approaches, I can see the driver. But it is only when the driver actually gets out of the car, that I am shocked. Shocked by the sight. I have never seen a guy this beautiful. He sees me and smirks.

I'm drawn to him, and just when I'm about to walk up to this guy, someone bumps into me. I expect to see Jeremy, but when I look up, I am shocked again. Another guy with the same beauty. He's holding a backpack, but I find it hard to believe that he goes to school here, he doesn't fit in here. Like me.

"I'm so sorry!" He says. "I didn't see you." He pulls me up so quickly, my head spins.

I giggled sheepishly, feeling stupid I can't think of anything to say.

"I'm Stefan. Are you new here? I haven't seen you before." He says, reaching out his hand.

"Elena." I say, shaking his hand.

"OH. You're Elena? I have heard a lot about you." He says, a little shyly, as if he said something he shouldn't have.

"oh." I say, not knowing how to respond to this.

"I have to go. My brother is waiting." He says as he takes off.

"Dear diary,

I met her. Elena is her name. Damon wouldn't believe me, but it's true. I found her. The One. My One. She goes to my school, and she has a brother : Jeremy. Their parents died a few months ago, and she still seemed a little awkward. But I understand. Being new at a school, not having any friends, dead parents, brother issues. I have been there. I know what it is like to lose your parents, to not have any friends, to have brother issues. Although, I don't think she knows she has brother issues yet. But she will, when she finds out her brother is hanging out with the bad guys of the school. But more importantly, with the guy that could kill me and my brother. I will look for her again tomorrow. I hope she wants to hang out with me, and be friends. Maybe even more. I just hope she still wants to be around me when she finds out what I am. But she has no choice. I have to protect her from all the evil laying around. I know They are watching, waiting to creep in and steal her. That must not happen. She will be lost forever. But the evil may be closer than I ever could have imagined. I didn't realize it at first, that she was the One, neither did Damon. But I know now why he didn't want to believe me when I told him about her, and my love for her, that I claimed was forever. He did not want to believe me, because he feels the same. He loves her too. But I must beat him to it. Elena must be with me, and not with Damon. I am absolutely confident that Elena does not have feelings for him, after all she only saw him from a distance. But I know Damon. I know that he will do everything he can to get Elena, just like They will."


End file.
